Meat Me for Lunch
Meat Me for Lunch is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twentieth of the first season. HTF Episode Description The kleptomaniac raccoon brothers are at it again, stealing meat from Lumpy the butcher. They learn the hard way that crime doesn't pay, and Petunia ends up with the just desserts. Plot Hungry, our favorite duo of kleptomaniacs open their refrigerator, only to find it empty (of food at least). Initially saddened, they come up with a plan to get some food. The scene shifts to the exterior of Lumpy's Butcher Shop. As an alarm goes off, Lifty and Shifty exit the building with armfuls of meat, while Lumpy chases after and yells at them holding a toilet plunger. A chain of sausage gets stuck in the automatic door, however, and Lifty and Shifty are yanked back into the store. Shifty gets slammed into a wall and is slowly fed into a meat grinder, which grinds him into sausage. Lifty lands against a rack of sharp objects, which fall as he slides down the wall. Several knives and forks pierce his legs and one of his arms. As he tries to remove these objects, he realizes he's sitting on a meat slicer. Thin, circular portions of his body are sliced as he screams in pain. The scene cuts once more to Lumpy standing behind his counter as Petunia enjoys a green hot dog (in a display case in the background you can see more green hot dogs and a stack of thin green circular meat). Petunia seems to be enjoying her raccoon-meat hot dog until she sticks out her tongue, which is holding an eyeball, surprising (or at least interesting) Lumpy. Moral "Read a Book!" Deaths #Shifty is ground into sausage. #Lifty is sliced into thin portions of meat. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) Injuries #Lifty and Shifty are pulled back to the automatic door and there bodies crash right through it. #Lifty's limbs are impaled by sharp utensils. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 50% Destruction #The automatic door to the butcher shop breaks when Lifty and Shifty fly through it. #Shifty's hat is shredded by a meat grinder. Goofs #Lumpy is more of a featuring character. #When Lifty and Shifty make their trademark grin and smile after having an idea, their Pac-Man-shaped pupils are now circle-shaped, although it wouldn't become their major trait until Season 2. (Debatable) #Lifty and Shifty philtrums disappear several times. #Lumpy's antlers change directions a few times. #When Lumpy exits the building the automatic doors don't stay open, even though he is standing within range of its sensors (maybe its malfunctioning). #As Lifty and Shifty run out of the butcher shop, Lifty was holding a steak and some ribs, after a close-up the steak is replaced with another set of ribs. Also, Shifty was holding two steaks, a stick of ham, and the sausage chain. But in the close-up, if one looks real hard, Shifty is holding a third steak. #When Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy run outside, there is a pattern on the automatic doors. When Lifty and Shifty fly through the doors, however, the doors are smooth glass. #The trees are distorted throughout the episode, even when it's not meant to look like a motion blur. #Lifty should not have been pulled back into the butcher shop, since Shifty was holding the sausage chain. #The blood in this episode is orange or light red. #Shifty flew into the meat grinder tail-first, but when the sausages came out, his eyes were at the front of the chain. #The sausages from Shifty should have been red, not green. #As Lifty gets stabbed by numerous sharp objects, at one part of the scene you can clearly see that Lifty's left leg detached from his body. #The ham slicer Lifty lands on activates without being turned on. #Lifty's tail disappears as he's being sliced (Debatable, it was possibly sliced off). #When Lumpy is standing behind the counter, his legs aren't visible. (Debatable, because his legs may have been blocked by something.) #Petunia is missing her tail. #When Petunia sticks out her tongue, her buck teeth are apart. #Shifty's eyeball has a regular pupil when Petunia sticks out her tongue. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2001 Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes